


My angel

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: South Park
Genre: Damien is the Yandere, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Only slightly based off of canon, Original Character(s), Pip is just a little innocent bean, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Male, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Damien had never been interested in anyone before. He always got what he wanted so easily. But when he comes around a innocent human named Pip then he is immediately interested and that interest turns into so much more. He will have Pip for himself for eternity.





	My angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had a South Park obsession once again! I made a poll on amino and Dip got the most votes, bendy was second and I love some Yuri so I will probs write about them too soon. I really like the idea of Damien being a Yandere because it would make a lot of sense. I really hope you guys will enjoy!

Damien was used to getting everything he wanted in life. Of course being the son of the devil had its advantages and he could get anything he wanted in this entire world. But that just got so boring after awhile. The fact he could get anything with a snap of his fingers just wasn't exciting to him. A part of him wished he could have a challenge. That he could see something he really wanted but couldn't get right away. Now that was what he yearned for so much. 

For a long time nothing like that happened, until he was sent to earth. He didn't want to go but his father forced him too and he agreed to it eventually. He had to obey his commands. When he saw the kids around the class then he was incredibly bored and annoyed. All of them were fucking scumbags. That cartman kid had a really dark soul too and he didn't want to be anywhere around somebody so annoying and stupid. 

But there was one mortal that was _different_. 

His name was Phillip Pirrup ,but like he said everybody called him Pip because they hated him. He didn't hate him though, which was suprising even for him since he couldn't stand anyone. Absolutely anyone. But there was something about this boy that seemed so pure. All he saw around the school where dark souls but inside of this boy he saw white, absolute purity. Something he had heard of only angels having. 

He knew what he wanted now and he had never felt such a yearning before. When he left the earth a few days later. Then he obviously kept his tabs on him and had given this boy his mark so no other demons could start to claim this purity. This was all his and he was not going to let anybody take it away from him. 

The raven started to just look at the boy from his home whenever he could and had done his duties around in hell. Everything he did was so cute. He was such a polite mortal. But why did everyone around him treat him like literal shit then? He was beaten up so much by those disgusting assholes. However he found it very admirable that he got up everytime and just continued to smile. He had only seen him cry in his home.

His parents were dead and he only seemed to have an older sister who was an abusive shit though his husband did seem to care for Pip but was just stupid. He always felt fury inside of him at those scenes. It just made him feel pissed that they would throw Pip around like a ragdoll. 

But even these feelings confused him because he was never like this, especially with a filthy mortal. But that was the difference here, wasn't it? Pip wasn't filthy he was pure. The purest he had seen. He claimed him as his own and he was his possession. If somebody was going to throw him around then it was him. 

He couldn't lie and say that seeing blood on the boy's almost snow white skin excited him. He wanted to cut him open and play with his insides. Then bring him alive again and just do it over and over again. He wanted to break him and play with him. But also genuinely treat him right, or well atleast what he thought would be right. Since he was the son of the devil then obviously he had other understandings of right and wrong. 

But suprisingly he didn't take him away right away. He could have so easily if he wanted too, but that would have been boring. He wanted to see what was going to happen to him. Would he eventually break? What would he do?

Over the years of observing the boy his interest became obsession and what he wanted to call love. He loved Pip and he was damn sure of it. He didn't even have a real heart like mortals did but he did have something and it seemed to beat in his chest faster whenever he thought of the blonde. Who he was convinced now really was an angel. 

But there were a lot of changes with Pip too. He got more handsome, didn't wear his hat anymore. His beautiful long blonde hair was sometimes even wore in a ponytail by him. The blonde was still slender and short, but the one thing that bothered him the most was that he had actually started to get along with others now. Of course not the main. But others were nicer to him and even being his friends. 

He didn't like that one bit. This angel was his ,why were they being so nice to him? But the absolute worst thing was _her_. 

Pip had began feeling comfort in his sexuality. He was Bisexual and had began dating a bitch named Elizabeth. But the blonde was absolutely enamoured by that girl. He absolutely couldn't handle seeing them being so lovey dovey with eachother. It was disgusting. 

But what worried him the most was the idea of them having Sex and Pip losing his innocence to that bitch. It was his and only his. However mostly he knew it wasn't Pip's fault. The boy had always been alone and now that this bitch was showing kindness to him then he was in love with her. But he would show the blonde how much better he was in every single way. 

So he let his minions bring his angel and the bitch to him. He had them both chained up and let Pip stay unconscious longer because he wanted to have some fun first with her and have his revenge. The brunette screamed as he used his claws and various other torture devices around him. He wanted to leave her barely alive when Pip woke up and so he did .

When his beautiful angel finally awoke then his sky blue eyes instantly widened and he started to shake until his eyes landed on him. He stayed silent for a moment before his eyes widened even more. "D-Damien? What the heck is going on?" As he saw his girlfriend then he let out a loud scream as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Elizabeth! God no!"

He felt furious at that, but the god part was also so cute for them. He walked over to pip calmly and smiled showing his sharp teeth to his angel. There was blood all over him as well. "There is no god here Pip. Only me." He said in a teasing, low voice as he ran his fingers over his pale skin. 

Pip sobbed and flinched under his touch. "Damien? Why are you doing this? I don't understand! It's been nine years since I saw you! I knew you hated me but why did you have to hurt Elizabeth?!" His love screamed at him while trembling furiously. 

The son of the devil just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He loved his angel but damn could he be so fucking slow sometimes. "I didn't hate you Pip. No, not at all. See the reason why I am doing this is..." He leaned in closer and whispered in his angel's ear. "Because I love you and that bitch was ruining you. You're only fucking mine. You're my angel and you're not going to be taken away from me. I always get what I want and you're no different." He chuckled deeply and then pulled away. 

Pip seemed still incredibly confused and even more afraid as he was trembling more and more. "Y-You really are a monster. Just kill me too because I don't want to live without my girlfriend!" Before he could say anything he heard an annoying voice interupting him. 

"Pip ..."

Obviously the boy was gonna turn around and look at that bitch. The brunette was weakly smiling ,very barely alive muttering out. "I-I love you... I will always love y-you ...You're the best thing that ever happened to me..."

Pip smiled back and that made him clench his fists. "I-I love-" Before he could even finish that he put his hand over his mouth and glared murderously as he hissed. 

**_"You only love me, fucking understand?! Don't fucking lie!"_ **

Pip just flinched but kept his eyes on his girlfriend who kept smiling until just a few seconds later she took her dying breath and died of bloodloss and many other things that he did to her helped along with that obviously. 

He had pulled his hand off of his angel's mouth now. This had to be so traumatising to him. Of course he didn't want him to cry over that bitch but he looked so adorable crying like that and he just couldn't resist it as he leaned closer and licked the tears off of his cheeks. "Mmmm~ You're so fucking delicious." 

The blonde glared at him and fought around in his chains desperately. "I hate you fucking monster! I will always hate you! Always!"

This made his red eyes just turn even more red, more intense and angry. He still didn't understand. But this was his first day here and that was fine. His angel would love him even if he had to beat his love into him. He let out a tsk sound. "You really think that's gonna stop me. I love you. But I see you just need some teaching before you will understand that you love me too."

The raven took a whip from nearby and chuckled deeply. "Oh and I will gladly teach you."

He stepped closer and closer to the boy, seeing his reflection I'm those terrified blue eyes. Oh how excited he was for all of this. It was gonna be a fun eternity spent for sure. 

_**"I'm only doing this because I love you Pip~"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments mean everything to me! Even more then kudos! So I would be really appreciative of them! :3


End file.
